


Cuffed

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Series: Shifter Reader [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, F/M, Omega Reader, Shapeshifter Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-09-13 02:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16883991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: You’re confused about why the two Alphas have taken you. Hopefully you can convince them that you’ve done nothing wrong.





	Cuffed

You didn’t even have the time or energy to fight back as the Alpha – Dean – put silver handcuffs on your wrists and pushed you into the back of a car.  You didn’t yell for help; you didn’t want to get anyone involved who would ask questions.  Or worse, yelling for help might bring the girl whose body you’d borrowed out of the bar and cause a whole mess of questions.

So, you let yourself get pushed around, tried to ignore the horrible burning of the silver cuffs on your wrists, and stayed quiet.

The two Alphas talked outside for a minute, too quietly for you to hear what they were saying.  Soon enough they climbed in the car, both glancing back at you before Dean drove away.

You watched the scenery go by while you fidgeted against the handcuffs, wondering where they were taking you.  You didn’t have to wonder for long, though, as you pulled into a run-down motel at the side of the road just outside of town.  In truth, it looked like one you’d choose to stay at – nobody would ask any questions around here.

You were manhandled out of the car and into a room, the handcuffs finally taken off but only traded for ropes that tied your burned and aching wrists to a chair.  You watched as the Alphas walked around the room, muttering things to themselves and each other as they picked things up and put them down – most of which were weapons of some kind.

Finally, after a few minutes of silence, the taller Alpha stood before you.  “What happened to this girl?” he asked, holding out a picture for you to see.  You looked at it, seeing a young girl, maybe eight years old, with blonde hair and a gap tooth.  You didn’t recognize her, so you told him so.

“She was kidnapped last week.  From her house,” he said angrily, pushing the picture closer into your face.  “Video shows her mother taking her away, but mom didn’t do it.  Eyes in the camera flashed, proving it was a shifter who took her.”

The picture was taken away from your face only to have the Alpha up close a second later.  “Where’s the girl?!” he yelled, his breath fanning your cheeks with the intensity of his words.

You felt bad, you really did.  And what kind of luck was it for you to end up in a town with a bad shifter?  You’d stayed away from other shifters your whole life and this was the reason why.  Most of them were only trouble. 

Now, how do you get these men to believe that you’re not trouble?

“I promise, I didn’t take her,” you said calmly, hoping that would help calm the enraged Alpha.  “I’ve never seen her before.  There must be another shifter here – I’m a loner and was just passing through.”

He stood up, huffing in annoyance.  The picture was thrown onto the table as he began pacing, looking toward Dean for backup.  As if they’d had an entire conversation silently in only two seconds, Dean took a few steps toward you, sitting on the edge of the bed that was only a couple feet away.

“What’s your name, where are you from?” he asked, green eyes intent on your face.

“I’m Y/N,” you answered.  “I’m not really from anywhere, just kinda…travel.  Ever since I was a kid.  Hard to have a home base when you’re like me.”  You shrugged, trying to shake off the feelings you got when you thought about being lonely.  “I swear, I didn’t hurt that girl.  I’ve seen too much hurt in my life to give that to anyone else.”

The green eyes studied you a bit longer before Dean stood up, cocking his head toward the door.  “You,” he said to you, pointing his finger.  “Stay.”

You pulled at the ropes around your wrists.  “Don’t think I’m going anywhere anytime soon, dude.”

He nodded before the two men left you in the hotel room by yourself.  You heard the rumble of their engine before everything was eerily quiet.

You contemplated trying to get away, but you really did want them to believe you.  You hadn’t hurt that little girl, running would make you seem even more guilty than you already did by just being a shifter.  So, you waited, counting the diamond shapes on the ugly wallpaper while they were gone.

You’d gotten to 482 diamonds when the door opened again.  There was frustration on the taller Alpha’s face, but the other one, Dean, stalked right up to you with a little more friendliness than before.  Before you knew what he was doing, he leaned down and scented you.

You stayed completely frozen as he drew his breath, his nose just barely touching the juncture between your shoulder and your neck.  Your whole body heated up at the act, wondering what the hell he was doing at the same time that you wanted him to just continue…doing what, you weren’t sure.

“I’m telling you, Sam, she’s telling the truth,” he said as he leaned away.  Your eyes met his and you were confused with what you saw there.

“Are you sure?” Sam asked, coming closer to you.  You don’t know why, but you really hoped he wasn’t going to scent you either.  To your relief, he didn’t get closer than he could kick you.

“I’m sure,” Dean said, reaching down to untie your wrists.  You were very confused now.

“What’s going on?” you said as the ropes fell, automatically going to rub at your raw wrists.  The taller one, Sam, shook his head. 

“I’m going to give you a minute,” he said, before he stalked back out of the room.  You watched as the door slammed shut before looking at Dean, question turning to him.

“At the scene, Sam and I picked up the scent of an Omega – one that wasn’t a member of the family.  We figured it was whoever had taken the girl,” he started explaining as he pulled some bandages out of a bag.  He held them out to you, looking at your wrists.

Automatically you offered him your hands, so he sat on the bed and began dressing your wrists while he continued.

“Your scent, it’s…” Dean’s words trailed off.  He dabbed at your wrists with antiseptic and you could see his mind working.  The pregnant pause continued until your wrists were completely wrapped.  He finally looked up at you when he had nothing else to distract him.

“The scent at the scene wasn’t yours.  Your scent is different than others, different even than the girl you’ve shifted into, who we just saw at the bar again,” Dean said.  He swallowed, thinking through what he was going to say next.  “I can tell, by your scent, that you’re not lying, because…”

You waited for him to continue, your heart starting to race with anticipation and…something else.  “Because?” you finally said, urging him to continue.

Dean chuckled a bit.  “Because you’re my Omega.”


End file.
